Notorious
by AgressiveNegotiations
Summary: They were enemies, but they were both notorious.
1. Bar

**Please tell me what you think! New chapters up soon! Don't forget to review!**

**Written for gw1000**

**Sigh... I do not own Metal Gear... =(**

* * *

"This is it?"

"What do the coordinates say?"

"Well, if I followed them right, we're here. Seems a bit run down, though."

"It's better than some of the places I've been."

The pair stood outside the establishment door in confusion. They'd been living in Manhattan for a few months, and Snake hadn't really adapted to life in hiding. Being "dead" was harder than he had imagined. And he still wasn't accustomed to being called David.

And playing dead was even harder when you have a mystery contact still calling your codec. But none of it made sense. Everyone- even the Colonel, thought Snake went down with that Tanker. Otacon was the only one who knew what _really _happened.

The mysterious contact was withholding information. Information only someone on the inside would know about the Tanker incident. Only someone who knew Snake had survived would be able to send.

And that's why they followed the coordinates sent for a meeting place. And those led them there; a small, hole-in the wall bar on the south side of Harlem. The pair walked in and their noses were immediately filled with the smell of booze and tobacco. Dust and smoke floated through the air, and the only light came from the neon beer signs aligning the walls. Some of the people sitting at the stools looked over their shoulders to see who had entered the worn out pub, diverting their eyes the moment they met Snake. But most were too drunk to care.

"Well… what do we do now?" Otacon said while plunging his hands into his coat pockets.

"We wait." Snake muttered solemnly. While truthfully, he didn't really know what to do either.

They both stood near the door way awkwardly for a few moments before a woman behind the counter look up from the glass she was cleaning. She gave a warm half-smile a called out to them.

"Go ahead and have a seat wherever you like, just holler when you decide on a drink."

Snake motioned his head over to a small table near the back, and they walked over and made base. A ripped handmade drink menu lay upon the unclean table. Snake didn't need to read it. He already knew what he wanted.

"I just don't understand why they want to meet us _here_." Otacon looked around disapprovingly. He looked quite out of place from the night crowd.

Snake once again, ignored the comment. He simply gave a slight hand-wave to the bar maiden and grumbled "Whiskey. Dry."

There was silence for a moment. Suddenly, a crisp female voice came from behind, thick with a Kurdish accent.

"Ah, a tough man. I like that."

Snake froze at the feeling of a cold hand on his shoulder.


	2. Second Chance

**Chapter two! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it is a bit short, but I've been SUPER busy!**

**Remember to review!**

**And as always... I do not own Metal Gear... sigh**

* * *

"Philanthropy… but why?"

"You were there at Shadow Mosses; you saw what could have happened."

"But... why _us_? There are plenty of other people you could take this to. You've seen the news. We're considered "eco-terrorist"."

She took a large pause. "Because you are my only hope."

At that, both Snake and Otacon were silent. The only sound came from the chatter of the other bar guests. The three must have looked suspicious, because every so often, groups of people would lean over to each other, whisper, and stare. The woman at the counter made sure to constantly ask if they needed anything.

The awkward quiet seemed to last forever. But finally, Wolf looked up from the bottle she'd been staring down.

"When I was laying there in the snow, waiting for death, something occurred to me; I'd… I hadn't done anything I wanted to. When I was just a girl… after the murder of my mother… I promised myself that would stop the killing. The slaughter of innocence plagued my mind; innocence like my mother. I justified becoming a sniper, because I thought I was just ridding the world of those who had sinned… when really, it was_ I_ who was sinning. I was everything that I vowed to prevent."

"Then, the Patriots found me. I was given a second chance. I know… you have no reason to trust me. You don't even have to trust my information. But I'm not just doing this to prove myself to the world, but to prove it to myself. I'm done running. It is time to face reality- this is my last chance."

Wolf reached across the table, and placed her hand on Snake's.

"I've come to you, because you know what it's like to be notorious for something you shouldn't be."

For once, Snake didn't shy away from such a gesture. He simply looked at the hand. It was small in comparison, and pale white. Though it should be feminine and youthful, the scars and healed burns told a different story. His eyes then met Otacon's, who was suddenly extremely invested with buttons on his jacket. The silence was back.

Snake's blue eyes glistened.

"Alright. You're in."


	3. Dead Cell

**_So I'm sorry it took so long to update! Fan Fiction was having trouble uploading my document! But anywho- here it is!_**

**_And if you don't like this chapter, don't give up hope! This chapter was written to tell what the entire rest of the story will be built on. It had to be done sometime! But I promise, next chapter will have a lot of dialog and character development- and some hints at a Snake and Wolf romance! =)_**

**_Peace and sabers!_**

**_-Caroline_**

* * *

**8 hours later**

"So, what is all this?" Wolf's echo carried through the empty halls of the aircraft.

"The Nomad." Otacon said proudly, holding out his hands as if modeling something in a fashion show.

"For two dead men, you both seem pretty active in your community." She carried herself over to a large computer screen and studied the images.

Snake walked in quietly and set his leather jacket down on a metal bench. Otacon eyed him and cleared his throat.

"Wolf, those messages you sent before, they didn't make sense. What exactly were you trying to tell us? What do you know?"

She crossed her arms as if trying to stop her insides from falling out. She was on edge, and an eerie feeling despair fell on the room. Her lip quivered a bit.

"I'm sure you've heard of 'The Big Shell' " Her voice was less than confident as she spoke.

"You mean the new clean up facility?" Snake asked.

"Yes; Manhattan's hand at being eco-friendly. Yet somehow, no improvements have been made."

"What are you saying?" Otacon chimed in "The Shell in a front?"

"I'm not sure. You have also heard of Dead Cell, yes?"

"How could we not?" Snake chuckled dryly "Their faces on the front page of the papers ever day."

"Their leader, Colonel Jackson, has recently been exterminated."

"Exterminated?" Otacon said with an open jaw.

"Dead." Her voice was flat.

"So that's why they're been committing all those random acts of violence." Snake concluded

"But what does that have to do with the Plant?"

"Are you saying that Dead Cell is planning something?"

Wolf raised her voice in anger "I'm _saying_, that _something_ doesn't add up."

Silence… again.

"I'm… I'm sorry. It's just; I don't know what it all means. I'm just as confused as you."

Snakes mind was working a mile a minute, yet he could still notice what looked like tears welling up in Wolf's eyes.

"Wolf…"

"I need to rest." She said quickly. In a moment she was sprinting up the stairs, the two men left in confusion.

"What was that about?" Otacon mumbled wide-eyed.

"I don't know… but I feel like there is another side to this story that she's not telling us about." Snake clenched his fist.

"And just what do you think that is?"

"I don't know." Snake admitted "But I'm about to find out."

The soldier nodded at his friend, before taking a breath and marching up the stairs.


End file.
